Coming Together
by SaffronAngel
Summary: This is a challenge fic offered up by IconicStarChild. There will be 100 chapters in this one and 100 chapters in a sequel. I'm not sure how the plot is going to come together just yet but we'll see where it goes together.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:: This is a challenge posed to me by Iconic Star Child. This story is to have 100 chapters and a sequel that also has 100 chapters. We'll see how well this works out. I've never written a story this long before. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail about the plot but hopefully you can stick with me as I write this thing.

A/N: I don't own any characters you recognize. Obviously. Not that I would mind with some of them. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

The darkness was broken only by torches in sconces on the rock walls. The shadowy figures gliding through the darkness toward the brightest light to be seen were completely cloaked in black from head to toe. Obviously, they did not want to be recognized.

Walking into the large chamber, all that had stood for evil were gathered before the most evil being in the universe. They all sunk to one knee before him and bowed their heads.

"You have been gathered here today to be given one last chance to redeem yourselves in my eyes. I give you this one last chance to prove yourselves worthy of the title evil. Should you do so, you will be given new life and the chance to wreck havoc on Earth and all other worlds." The evil creatures in the chamber cheered at this chance. They were all determined to prove themselves to their Master. "However, remember this. Should you fail, you will be sentenced to eternity here in the Underworld of Lost Souls. This is your only chance to redeem yourselves. Dark Specter will lead you in this effort."

The muttering that echoed through the cavern told the Master that everyone knew that Dark Specter had long been the Master's favorite and that this just proved it. Some of the evil ones present resented the fact that Dark Specter had been put in charge of this mission. Each of them thought that they should be the ones in charge.

The Master had his reasons behind putting Dark Specter in charge and he didn't see any necessity in informing anyone else of them. After all, this was his world. No one else needed to understand his reasons for anything. He had nothing to explain to anyone.

And that was the way he liked it.

Goldar walked up to Dark Specter. "And what makes you so special that the Master put you in charge of this last chance mission? Why you?"

"Did anyone else manage to break up Kimberly and Tommy thus making both of them miserable and thwarting the prophecy of the Power Couple? I did that. That is the main reason that the Master put me in charge. I have managed the one thing that no one else ever did. And then I ruined the relationship between Tommy and Katherine."

"How did you do that?"

"I was the professor she slept with. I simply convinced her that it was the only way to get a good enough grade to pass my class and keep her scholarship. Of course, once she realized that she lost Tommy because of it, she no longer wanted the chance the school offered her." Dark Specter laughed. "I guess you could say that I destroyed three Rangers in one plot." He looked intently at Goldar. "How many have you destroyed?"

"That doesn't really matter. Tommy is still in the sights of the Power. He has been called back to it by finding those Dino Gems. What makes you think that he will not be able to defeat all of us with the Power holding on to him that way?"

"Goldar, you need to realize that Tommy is vulnerable yet again. At least until he finds himself a team. I, for one, do not believe that he will be able to hold the power too many more times before it starts to take a toll on him. The human body is not meant to maintain a constant tie to the Power like that."

Dark Specter smirked at the former henchman and walked away knowing a great deal about where Goldar's strengths lay. He was brute force. Nothing more. He had no strategic mind, no ability to think tactics. His whole attitude was frontal attack. There was nothing else in his mind. Dark Specter could do that but he tended to prefer the sneak attacks, the ones no one saw coming, that no one could attribute to him. He would let people know when he had been at work.

That was, as the Master well knew, Dark Specter's biggest weakness: his ego. He loved to brag about the stuff he had done but at least he waited until after it had succeeded in bringing about the desired effects. This was but one reason that the Master had chosen him to lead this mission.

Dark Specter stood in front of a bank of screens watching the former Rangers to see who was the most vulnerable. He knew which one he would prefer to go after. His favorite had always Kimberly, so easy to upset and yet so determined to fight for what she believed in. He'd seen that when he watched Lord Zedd try to destroy her spirit so often. He'd always targeted Kimberly. Dark Specter wouldn't make that mistake. Not this time. He would go after her one weakness. The one person she would give her life to protect.

Tommy Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master left the chamber and returned to his own rooms. He sat down in the chair across the room from the door so that he could see anyone that came into the room. He knew that some of those that had been in the chamber were not pleased with his edict that Dark Specter would be leading the mission to redeem themselves.

He had his reasons for choosing Dark Specter. Reasons that he had decided not to share with anyone. The man had been his most successful minion. He had scored more damage against the forces of good than any other. Hell, he had even broken up the ultimate power couple. Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver.

He chuckled as he remembered how Dark Specter had accomplished that and just how broken both of the young people had been.

_FLASHBACK_

_ The Master had been dubious when Dark Specter had come to him with a plan to throw Tommy Oliver off his game as a Power Ranger. _

_ "I think if Kimberly were to break up with him. It would devastate him. It would take him a long time to recover, if he ever did. I think that would ruin the Rangers for good. Or at least that one particular Ranger."_

_ "But what if young Kimberly returns to Angel Grove to discover why Tommy is no longer in touch with her?"_

_ "I'll take care of that with a letter from Tommy breaking up with her. She'll be heartbroken and I doubt that she'll ever recover. She's just too much in love with him. It would spoil her for love for a long time. The Power Couple will be history and you will reign supreme, Master." He paused for a moment. "In fact, she'll also get letters from the rest of the team explaining how well Kat and Tommy are doing as a couple. She'll feel like they don't even want to hear from her anymore. It will isolate her and make her weak as nothing else has ever done."_

_ "Why would you think that?"_

_ "I've been watching her. She depends a great deal on what others think of her and the support of friends and family. Strip her of that and she will be no trouble. She will be weaker than when Katherine stole her Power Coin. It may not be physical but she will be very weak." He laughed. "She may even give up on her dream of Olympic gold and go live with her mother in Paris. Then, the prophecy can never come to pass. She and Tommy would be through forever."_

_ The Master thought for a moment and realized that Dark Specter had a decent plan and had thought it out quite thoroughly. "I think you should make the preparations to start implementing this plan. We'll see how far you can take it. If it ruins a few lives along the way, so be it."_

_ "Yes, Master. Would you like to see the letters before I send them out to those who need to receive them?"_

_ "I would. It will be interesting to see how well this plan of yours works."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Dark Specter had put together all of the letters that would be sent to Kimberly as well as the one that would be sent from Kimberly to Tommy. He thought the wording for the letter to Tommy from Kimberly was pure genius. He went to her room in disguise claiming to be her father in order to snoop through her address book. But he couldn't find Tommy's address in there. He couldn't have known at that time that she didn't need his address in her book. She had it memorized. But he found the address for the Juice Bar. He decided that he would send the letter there. After all, he had it on good authority that Tommy spent a lot of time there anyway. He would just send it there. Someone would make sure he got it.

_Dear Tommy,_

_ Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. _

_ Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time._

_ Tommy, I've met someone else. _

_ Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy._

_ Please forgive me._

_ Kimberly_

Dark Specter had watched when the letter arrived at the Juice Bar and Adam started reading it to Tommy. The look that had crossed Tommy's face had spoken volumes. He knew then that he had done it. Tommy would never question a letter like that from Kimberly. He had never questioned anything from her. If someone said that she wanted him to do something, he would do it without question. Not even worrying about verifying the information.

It was what Dark Specter had been counting on when the letter was sent. He knew that Tommy wouldn't try to contact Kimberly to find out what was going on. He would just walk away and Kim would be left alone.

It was then that Dark Specter sent the letter from Tommy to Kim. He had to make sure that Kimberly didn't try to contact Tommy to find out why he hadn't written to her lately. It was time to crush her spirits.

_Dear Kimberly, _

_ I know that you're busy with your gymnastics and training and all of that and I know that I encouraged you to go and chase your dreams but I've been very lonely here without you. I'm certain that you'll have a wonderful career in gymnastics once you win the Pan-Global Games. You'll end up with loads of endorsements and you'll find your spot on the Olympic team. Once that happens, you won't have time for any of us anymore. _

_ I've actually started dating Kat. She's been so understanding and supportive of me. She treats me just like you did. In fact, I've decided to let you go. Free you to have time to focus on your training and your life in the sport you love so much. I hope that, someday, you can forgive me for dating the woman you brought to the team to cover your spot. But she has become so much more to me than just a teammate. She has become my reason to continue fighting for the safety and freedom of this planet. _

_ I'm sure that you'll find someone there whose interests match yours far more than mine do. _

_Goodbye,_

_Tommy_

When Kimberly received that letter, She couldn't believe it. _'He started dating Kat? Why? What happened? What would make him do that? What about those letters he wrote about waiting for me and the life we would lead when his time with the Rangers was through? How long has he been dating her? What do the others think about it? I guess I'll have to write and find out.'_

Jason arrived later that afternoon to be told that Kimberly wasn't feeling well and had taken a day off from training which had everyone worried because she didn't normally miss training for anything. Not even when she had one of her injuries which had been fairly frequent in the beginning but had become more and more rare as time went on and she improved more and more.

"I'm here to see Kimberly Hart?" Jason said at the front desk to the women's dorm.

"She's in her room. Just let me send someone up to see if she feels up to visitors."

"What happened?"

"She sent a message to the gym right after lunch that she just wasn't feeling good and was going to rest for the afternoon. Coach asked her if she needed to see the doctor but she said that she thought she just needed some rest."

Jason was especially worried. Kim missed practice, which was unusual enough, but wouldn't go to see a doctor? Of course, Kim had never liked doctors. Not one bit as a child. She would do anything and everything to avoid going to the doctor's office.

But he also knew that Kim would never miss practice unless she was really sick and she would definitely see a doctor about that. Especially if there was a chance that it was contagious. He really hoped that she would see him and tell him what was really wrong.

Just then, the runner from the front desk returned. "She asked if he could come up and visit with her. She would prefer to talk to him in her room."

The lady at the front desk nodded. "Will you escort him up, please?"

"Of course. I'd be happy too. I think Kim needs a visit from her big brother, as she put it." She gestured for Jason to follow her and she led him up to Kim's room. She opened the door and Kim was sitting on her bed, looking for all the world like she had just lost her best friend to her worst enemy. Jason stepped inside and, seeing the look on Kim's face, rushed over to her.

The young woman who had brought him to Kim's room simply pulled the door closed and left them alone. After all, Jason had visited Kim many times in the past couple of months and was known to most of the girls in the dorm. They all knew that, as far as he was concerned, she was his little sister.

When the door had shut firmly behind the escort, Kim stood up and threw herself into Jason's arms, sobbing as if her heart had been broken. "Kim? Kim, what's wrong?" He held her for a moment and then started insisting that she tell him what had happened.

She pulled away from Jason's comforting embrace and picked up the letter from her nightstand. She handed it to him and sat down on the bed. "This was in my mail today when I came back for lunch."

Jason sat down next to her and read the letter for himself. He looked puzzled as he read the letter a second and then a third time. He didn't understand. Tommy had always loved Kim so much. He'd always called her his Pink Princess and his Beautiful. He was always so aware of where she was and how she was doing at all times. How could he do this to Kim? And at such a crucial time in her life?

He wasn't sure if he could tell her that he was going to Angel Grove because Tommy had said he needed his help. He apparently was going to attempt to take on the powers of a new Ranger from outer space. Trey of Triforia. The young man had to get his three parts back in order before he could retake the powers and right now they could potentially kill him if he didn't give them up temporarily so that he could go home and restore himself. Billy had tried to take the powers but they wouldn't go to him. Apparently, the Power had temporarily left Billy since his injury when the Command Center was blown up. He hoped that it wasn't permanently gone from Billy's life.

He decided to wait until Kim had calmed down before telling her about his trip. He also decided right then that he wasn't going to tell her about the plan he had just made to ask Tommy about the letter she'd received. He understood how fragile Kim was just then and knew that she wouldn't want him to ask about it.

He had a feeling that this whole situation was far more complicated than it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Specter had watched as Jason comforted Kimberly, his lack of understanding of the situation angering him. Why would Tommy dump Kimberly like this? Why now? And why in a letter instead of face to face?

Jason had told Kimberly about going to Angel Grove and why. She had understood but begged him not to confront Tommy about the letter.

"Kim, I want to know what he was thinking. Or even if he was thinking when he wrote this thing. He needs to explain himself. And don't tell me that you don't want to know what he was thinking when he wrote this garbage." Jason was angry and Kim knew it. He took a deep breath and put a gentle hand to his 'little sister's ' cheek. "You forget, Kim. I know you far too well to believe that you don't want to know what was running through his mind with this. But I promise, I won't get overly confrontational about it." He smiled at her. "I'd hate to have to face that famous Kim Hart temper. I know what that's like."

"You should," she smirked back. "You've been on the receiving end of it enough times."

He laughed. "That's no joke! You've gotten me more times than I care to count."

Kim got serious again. "I mean it, Jase. There's no need to confront Tommy about this letter. I'll get through this and come out the other side stronger and better for it."

"What are you going to do, sis?"

"I'm going to train hard and make gold at the games. Then, I'll figure life out from there. Now, I think you need to treat me to dinner before you head off to Angel Grove."

Jason laughed and hugged her. He treated her to a nice healthy dinner that night before going back to his apartment to pack a bag for Angel Grove.

But he still planned to ask Tommy about the letter. He would just be a little bit sneaky about it.

* * *

Having arrived in Angel Grove to an attack by the newest bad guy, King Mondo, Jason was amazed at how quickly the power transfer took place. He felt the Gold Power coursing through him and was more than awed by the power he now held.

The questions he had for Tommy took a back seat to getting used to the new power. He had little time to learn to control the power because he had to head right into a battle. Thankfully his experience with the Power helped him acclimate quickly and he was able to help the Rangers quite a bit in their fight against King Mondo.

Jason called Kim the first night and told her that he had been attacked on his way in and thrown right into battle as soon as the Power Transfer had been complete.

"Jase, just remember, you promised to be careful. And not to confront Tommy."

"I won't. I'm just hoping that I'll find some clues on my own as to what he was thinking when he wrote that letter. I can't just leave it as he wrote it and he meant it. He had to have had a reason."

"Jason, it doesn't matter anymore. He made his choice and I will respect it. I'm moving on with my life just as he's moved on with his." Kim didn't believe this even as she said it. Jason didn't believe it either. He knew that the letter Kim had received had broken her spirit as nothing else could have. And that made him angry.

He didn't mention the letter Kimberly had sent him but Tommy knew that Jason had figured out that something was up with him.

He didn't feel that he could tell Jason. Not with as close to Kim as the man was. Jason had known Kim since they were little kids. Tommy was the newcomer. He was the outsider to their little group.

Receiving that letter, Tommy had been plenty heartbroken but had thrown himself into his studies and his relationship with Kat. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger.

But Tommy always missed Kimberly. He hoped she was doing well and finding all that she needed from the people around her. He also prayed that if she needed anything she would look past her stubborn streak and ask for help.

He didn't realize it but the rest of the team missed her too. Even Kat. Kat felt she owed a debt to Kimberly that she could never repay. Kimberly had given her a chance when she didn't really deserve it. And she did her best to live up to that every day. And when she got her chance to go to a prestigious dance school in England, Kat jumped at the chance. She would work hard and succeed. She would make Kimberly proud of the faith she'd had in her.

* * *

Jason lost the Gold Powers before he had a chance to really talk to Tommy about the letter that Kim had gotten from him. Tommy still hadn't told him about the one he'd gotten from her. Jason still felt there was a lot more to the whole story about the letter than he knew now but he felt a need to go back to Florida after he lost the Gold Powers. He missed Kimberly and was worried about her. She'd sounded kind of down the last couple of times he'd called her.

Tommy was there when Jason was getting ready to drive back to Florida. "Have a safe trip, man," he said to Jason.

"Anything you want me to tell Kim?"

"Why?"

"She misses you, bro. She misses you so much that some days she can't even concentrate on her schoolwork or practice."

"I don't believe it."

"You should. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"She dumped me, Jase. Dumped via letter. Does that sound like someone that misses their boyfriend?"

"She dumped you? I don't think so. When did you get this letter?" Tommy rattled off a date that was about two weeks before she had gotten her letter. But if he had sent her a break-up letter, why didn't he mention her letter to him? Did he want to see what she would say? What in the world was going on with these two?

"Why do you ask? What's going on, Jase?"

"Let's just say that I think something's going on that is bigger than what you know. Or what she knows for that matter."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Tommy, I need to figure out what's going on myself. I don't want to give anyone the wrong information. Give me some time. I promise. I will let you know as soon as I know."

Jase climbed in his car and headed back to Florida. He had to make sure that Kim was okay. He needed to figure this out and he couldn't do it here. Too many people would be asking what was going on.

Jason spent most of the drive back to Florida thinking about what Tommy had told him and what he had read in the letter Kim had gotten. He knew that he should have stuck around and read the one Tommy had gotten but then he would have had more questions to answer and he didn't have the answers to those questions. But he was certainly going to find out what he needed to know and what his friends needed to know. It wouldn't be easy but he was determined to find out what happened between his two best friends.

He had to find out before it drove him crazier than them being apart was doing. They needed each other. They just seemed to be too stubborn to admit it.

Sixty hours after leaving Angel Grove, Jason pulled in at the apartment building he'd been renting at while he was living there the first time, before he got the call to go to Angel Grove and help out the rangers.

His apartment was still open and he was still welcome to it. He walked inside and collapsed onto the couch, falling asleep within minutes, not even thinking about calling to let Kim know that he was back in town.

* * *

The next morning, Jason was woke up by his phone ringing insanely from the coffee table in front of the couch. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jason, where are you? I called Billy and he said that you left Angel Grove nearly three days ago. What happened? Where are you?"

"Kimberly, relax. I'm in my old apartment. The landlord held it for me. All my furniture is still here and I got in yesterday, sat down on the couch and fell asleep. You just woke me up." He realized that she had been worried when she realized just how long ago he'd left Angel Grove. "I'm sorry, Firebird. I should have called you the moment I got in. I was just completely wiped out and not thinking. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure. I think this is going to take some serious groveling. And maybe a strawberry banana smoothie or two." Jason smiled, all but hearing the smile in her voice. She had calmed down quickly and was teasing him now.

"I think that I might be able to work something out. I'll see you after lunch, Kim. Have a good practice today."

"Thanks, Jase. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kim. I'm glad to be back. It's been a rough time."

"Come by later and tell me about it. I need to get going. I was just wondering why you hadn't called in a couple of days."

"I'm sorry, sis. I promise I'll come see you later. And I'll tell you all about the stuff that happened when I was in Angel Grove."

She giggled. "I can't wait. I hope you have some good stories for me."

"A few. And some that you probably won't be too happy to hear."

"Okay. Well, we won't discuss those right now. Later will be soon enough."

Later that day, Jason sat down with Kim and explained that Aisha wasn't in Angel Grove and there was a new girl taking her place named Tanya. He also told her that Billy wasn't one of the rangers anymore.

Kim broke down and cried at that point. "Being a Ranger has been so good for Billy. He really started to feel like he belonged. Like he finally had a group of friends that appreciated his brains and the fact that he wasn't just brains. He had brawn too. Something that so few people noticed. They all noticed his smarts and not his brawn. They thought he was a wimp just because he chose not to fight all the time. He only fights when he has no other choice."

"Kim, I promise you this. Billy has come to terms with the fact that he may no longer be a Ranger but he still helps them where and when he can. He hasn't lost that aspect of himself. He's held on to it. He's still a Ranger in his heart where it matters most." Jason wrapped her in his arms and knew that he couldn't tell her about the letter Tommy had received. He was certain that she just couldn't handle that right now.

He had no clue how this was going to go down but he knew that he had to stay close and keep an eye on Kim. She was vulnerable right then and would need all the help she could get to make it through this thing.

In time, Kim settled down and prepared to go back to practice. She knew she needed the extra time to be ready for the Games. It was unavoidable.

But that night, Kim had a visitor in her dreams. She'd never expected this particular visitor and yet, even after talking with her all night, Kimberly felt rested and awake the next morning.

Upon falling asleep that night, Kimberly dreamed that she was back on the plateau on Phaedos. Dulcea was there with her. "Kimberly, our graceful and elegant Crane, you must prepare yourself. The Power is not finished with you yet. It has a great task for you."

"I'm not the Crane anymore, Dulcea. I walked away to participate in the Pan-Global Games."

"The Crane is still connected to you, dear Kimberly. And your mighty Falcon has lost his way. You must help him find it again or he will be lost to you forever."

"How can I help him? He broke up with me. He's dating Katherine now."

Kimberly could feel the tears streaming down her face as she thought of Kat and Tommy being the couple that she had always dreamed of being with him.

"That will not last. I can promise you that. And when it falls apart, he will refocus on you. It will be up to you to let him in or not."

"What kind of a task does the Power have for me?"

"It has not told me specifics but I do know that you must be ready. You will have two allies to assist in bringing other Rangers in to help you. But it will not be easy, Kimberly. Tommy, much like the mighty Falcon, is very stubborn and strong-willed. He believes that you no longer want him."

"But how could he believe such a thing? What could make him believe that?"

"He received a letter from you saying you had found someone new and that you only loved him as a brother. He is hurt and will not seek you out, thinking this is what you want. He believes that if this is what you want he should not stand in your way."

"How can I prepare for this task if we don't know what it is all about?"

"You must renew your connection to the Crane and help Jason to find his spirit animal. Then, he will stand beside you and aid you in the coming battle. I do not know when it will begin but I do know that you must prepare. And you must begin now."


End file.
